


The Milk Incident

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, and i got scared (and scarred) lasdhfs, i wanted to tag this "milk" but then i saw some VERY weird suggestions come up, this is innocent i swear, this is so ridiculous i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: It's two in the morning and Isak is unhealthily obsessed with milk and he needs someone to hug him.





	The Milk Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skamzombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/gifts).



> I had a very weird dream about a milk proposal and Mikki encouraged me to write this so here it is. For you Mikki <33

Isak is tired, he can’t remember the last time he got a proper night’s sleep with exams kicking his ass. He’s solely surviving on Eskild’s tireless care (him making sure he sometimes ate more than a chocolate bar) and the prospect of feeling his soft, fluffy, heavenly mattress under him by the end of the week.

And milk.

It’s ridiculous how much milk he drank those past couple of days but it somehow helped him to keep holding on.

When he lifts the milk carton to his lips this time, there is only a small drop of it left though. Isak whines in desperation.

It is two in the morning and he ran out of milk.

He knocks his head against the table, squeezing his eyes shut. He’s exhausted and everything sucks and he _ran out of milk_. Tears spring to his eyes.

He remains slumped at the kitchen table for a couple minutes more, before standing up and dragging himself over to the fridge in hopes of finding milk in one of his flatmates’ shelf.

Of course, he isn’t lucky enough.

Defeated, Isak sits back down, staring blankly down at his notes.

He can’t do this, he can’t fucking do this, _survive this_ , without more milk.

His head is pounding and he seriously considers taking a nap right here at the table and maybe when he wakes up, he’ll realise that everything is alright when it hits him.

There’s a corner store not far from the kollektiv that is open 24/7.

Isak almost falls over his feet in his haste to get out of the door. He’s in sweatpants and a ratty old shirt with unidentifiable stains on it — not to mention the craters under his eyes or his messy curls but it’s early (or late?) enough that he probably won’t run into anyone so he really doesn’t give a fuck.

He storms into the store, looking completely out of it as he darts for the milk section and when he spots the lone carton of milk in the shelf, it seems illuminated like the Holy Grail. Once again, he almost falls when he reaches for it, exhaling a small, “ _Yes_ ,” when he has it in his hands.

Except that someone else grabbed for it at the exact same time.

Isak grits his teeth and yanks on the carton but the stranger’s grip is relentless. “Dude, that’s mine. I was here first,” Isak hisses, his gaze undoubtedly murderous.

“No, _dude_ , you weren’t.”

Isak feels frustration boiling in his stomach, rising up to his throat so he can’t even say anything. He just feels stupid tears pricking his eyes, his bottom lip wobbling.

The stranger’s eyes widen and his determination is replaced by worry. “Are you okay, man?”

“I just really—“ Isak’s breath hitched.

Suddenly a brilliant smile lit up the boy’s face. “I know this is probably way too soon and you might feel like we’re rushing into things. But, can I ask your hand in milk?”

Isak blinks at him owlishly and then he’s just nodding frantically without understanding what’s going on. “Yes, yes, yes!”

He lets go of the milk and Isak cradles it against his chest, a happy smile on his face.

The boy leads him to the checkout and says, “Since I proposed, I’m gonna pay. And I’ll let you decide how much you want to share of that.”

Isak doesn’t get it but he agrees with everything the stranger says.

Soon enough, they’re on their way toward Isak’s flat and he’s too tired to even question the boy coming along.

“I’m Even, by the way,” He introduces himself and then quickly tags on, “Rough night?”

“Isak,” He croaks and shakes his head, squinting his eyes and nodding a moment later. “Rough exam phase,” He amends.

Even shoots him a sympathetic smile. “Oh shit, yeah. I remember. You’ll get the weirdest cravings,” He looks pointedly at the milk carton, “I’m just glad I’m done with that.”

“Oh?” Isak hums because he feels too exhausted to actually say more but he likes the sound of Even’s voice and wants him to keep talking.

He shrugs and laughs. “Turns out being good in school doesn’t equal being good in university. I gave that up…”

They arrive back at Isak’s, who reluctantly hands Even the carton of milk so he can open the door for them.

Back in the kitchen, with Isak’s notes scattered all around, Even asks teasingly, “So we’re doing half-half, right?”

Isak’s eyes widen. “No! You can have a glass.”

Even giggles but presses a hand to his mouth and looks at the doorway as if he thought Isak’s flatmates would wake up from the sound he made. When no one shows up, he falls into a chair, curiously eyeing Isak’s uni stuff. “Wow, that looks complicated.”

Isak shrugs. “Medicine… it’s alright, I guess, only the exams suck.”

“Proper smart, you,” Even smiles, whispering a thank you when Isak hands him a glass of milk.

Isak feels the exhaustion wanting to pull him under, his knees almost giving out. So he sits down in a chair as well, only it’s the same one Even is already occupying.

“Halla,” Even laughs, instinctively wrapping his arms around Isak.

Isak grins at him — his brain is not functioning anymore — and nuzzles his nose against his neck, pulling his legs up against his chest.

Even seems completely unperturbed by the tall stranger in his lap and just wraps his arms around him tighter and just like that, Isak succumbs to the tiredness in his bones and falls asleep.

 

+

 

Isak is looking at the contents of their fridge, throwing a careless, “We’re out of milk,” over his shoulder to where he knows Even is sitting and writing their shopping list.

Even is giggling and Isak can’t help but look back at him fondly, taking in his cute scrunched up face. “Remember how we met?”

Isak rolls his eyes. Of course he does. There’s nothing more embarrassing than falling asleep, curled up in a stranger’s lap after fighting about milk with him. “I do,” He replies way too softly and promptly startles. They’ve been together for a little more than five years but Isak has never felt less in love than in the moment he had met Even properly, while fully awake. He closes the fridge, leaning against it. “Even?”

“Mmh?” He hums, completely engulfed in scribbling their list, the tip of his tongue between his lips and Isak’s heart just melts.

“Babe, look at me,” He encourages, a smirk playing on his lips as he waits for his boyfriend to look up. When he does, his smile widens and he walks slowly towards him. Taking Even’s hands in his, he plants himself in his lap. “I have an important question for you,” He starts, not giving Even a chance to say anything before he continues, “I love you so much, Even. I can’t believe I got so lucky to meet you when I did. That you’re the kind of person that can make me call down in the most stressful situations and that you love me even when we’re fighting… So may I ask your hand in milk… for better or for worse, in times of a fridge full of milk and in times of no milk.”

Even gapes at him, looking somewhere between crying and the biggest smile. “Yes, yes, yes,” He babbles after a beat, the smile winning over even though tears are still glistening in his eyes, “You’re so ridiculous, oh my god, I love you so much. You may take my hand in milk,” He giggles helplessly and then smushes his lips against Isak’s. “Fuck, you really just asked me to marry you? In the most ridiculous, most endearing way possible?” He rushes out when they part.

“I did,” Isak whispers, brushing his thumbs over Even’s cheeks, “I _do_.”


End file.
